This invention relates to the remote control of a host computer from a remote client computer.
There are several commercially available software applications, such as PCAnywhere™ from Symantec™ of Cupertino, Calif., that allow a user to remotely control a host computer. The ability to remotely control a host computer can be used in a variety of computing applications including training and support from remote consultants and telecommuting by remote employees. For example, a professional at a remote help-desk can connect to a computer and remotely diagnose hardware or software problems, thereby reducing costs associated with traveling to sites.
Conventional software applications typically transmit raster data from the host computer to the client computer in order to synchronize the displays. The applications utilize a “mirroring” function provided by an operating system executing on the host in order to access the output raster data. The operating system typically requires that the software application be loaded upon power-up of the host.